Bonnie Somerville
Bonnie Somerville is an American actress and singer. Biography Somerville was born on February 24, 1974, in the Brooklyn borough of New York City, New York, where she grew up. She started acting and singing at a young age, appearing in high school plays at Poly Prep Country Day School in Bay Ridge in Brooklyn. Somerville later attended Boston College as a Musical Theater major, and returned home upon completing her education in order to try acting professionally. Somerville's first acting job was as an extra in the 1996 film City Hall. Her first major role for television was for the lead in the CBS-produced miniseries Shake, Rattle and Roll: An American Love Story, in which she also sang. She has since made appearances in dozens of feature films and television shows. Somerville also has a singing career. She was first noticed by a modeling scout while waiting tables. At the age of 22, she moved to Los Angeles, California, at which point she assembled a band and got an agent. Somerville sang backup on Joshua Radin's first album We Were Here. Her song "Winding Road" was included on the soundtrack of Garden State, a film written and directed by Zach Braff. Somerville is currently a singer in the group Band from TV with Greg Grunberg, Bob Guiney, James Denton, Hugh Laurie, Jesse Spencer, Barry Sarna, Brad Savage, Rich Winer, and Chris Kelley. On Beyond Borders Somerville portrayed abducted mother Colleen Sullivan in the Season Ten episode of Criminal Minds Beyond Borders, pilot episode of this spinoff. Filmography *Criminal Minds - Beyond Borders (2015) TV episode - Colleen Sullivan *Motive (2015) as Erica Grey *The Prince (2014) as Susan *Mom's Day Away (2014) as Laura Miller *Golden Boy (2013) as Detective Deb McKenzie (13 episodes) *Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups (2012) as Mrs. Paws (voice) *Fire with Fire (2012) as Karen Westlake *7 Below (2012) as Brooklyn *The Mentalist (2012) as Eve Mulberry *Treasure Buddies (2012) as Mala (video, voice) *Other People's Kids (2011) as Michelle *Holiday Engagement (2011) as Hillary Burns *The Search for Santa Paws (2010) as Kate Huckle (video) *The Best and the Brightest (2010) as Sam *Chasing Zero (2010) as Dr. Diane Rider (short) *Royal Pains (2010) as Mindy *Off Duty (2009) as Kim Roberts *Gary Unmarried (2009) as Leah *Nobody (2009) as Fiona *The Ugly Truth (2009) as Elizabeth *Labor Pains (2009) as Suzi Cavandish *Shades of Ray (2008) as Noel Wilson *Cashmere Mafia (2008) as Caitlin Dowd (7 episodes) *Wedding Wars (2006) as Maggie Welling *Jump (2006) as Sam Boyd *The Danny Comden Project (2006) as SAM *Jake in Progress (2006) as Laura Wiles *Kitchen Confidential (2005-2006) as Mimi (13 episodes) *NYPD Blue (2004-2005) as Detective Laura Murphy (20 episodes) *Without a Paddle (2004) as Denise *Spider-Man 2 (2004) as Screaming Woman (uncredited) *The O.C. (2003) as Rachel Hoffman (5 episodes) *The Twilight Zone (2003) as Donna Saicheck *In-Laws (2002-2003) as Alex Pellet Landis (15 episodes) *Jack's House (2003) as Wendy *Friends (2001-2002) as Mona (7 episodes) *Count Me In (2001) as Emmy *Grosse Pointe (2000-2001) as Courtney Scott (17 episodes) *Sleep Easy, Hutch Rimes (2000) as Julie Proudfit *Bedazzled (2000) as Girl at Beer Garden *Crime + Punishment in Suburbia (2000) as Stuck Up Girl *Shake, Rattle and Roll: An American Love Story (1999) as Lyne Danner *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999) as Mary *Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (1998) as Cindy 'SOUNDTRACK' *Heart in a Cloud (2011) - Hellcats - 1 episode (writer) *Winding Road (2004) - Garden State 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People